The History of Mana
by Ceres023
Summary: Mana is the DMG then she gets killed by Seth. Rated for Violence.


The History of Mana  
  
Mokubaliker#1: This is dedicated to my bestest friend Mana. See it was a long time ago when Yami was pharaoh. She was his body guard. Then Madado was her teacher. See then she was sacrificed. It's pronounced (May-na) I am making this story for my friendship to come back to normal. *Sigh* Also mostly in Mana's POV! So enjoy! This is how you pronounce Madado(Mad-odd- owe). 2nd chapter set after battle city and Noa lives with Seto and Mokuba! Seto is High Priest Seth! Tea` is sad because Yugi likes some one else. A girl named Prima!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked down the silent hall of the pyramid. It was a long day. I've been training with Madado the whole day and man can he kick! I wonder why Pharaoh Yami wanted to see us.  
  
"What do you think Yami wanted us for Mana?" Madado asked me.  
  
"I have no clue Maddy," I replied. I call him Maddy for short.  
  
~*~Madado's POV~*~  
  
Her beautiful raven black hair, her beautiful ocean blue eyes, I just wish I could tell her my feelings soon. I just feel something bad is going to happen to us. I might tell her now but what if she doesn't feel the same. I'll be crushed. But what if she just thinks of me as a teacher and nothing more? The only person I've told about my feelings for her is Yami.  
  
"Maddy are you okay? You look pale" she asked me in her sweet voice that sounded like an angel.  
  
"I f-f-fine really" I replied weakly.  
  
"Your shuddering, something's up. Tell me." She stated.  
  
"It's n-n-n-nothing really" I replied walking faster.  
  
"Tell me," she said catching up to me.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Maddy please tell me" she said pitting on the puppy dog face.  
  
"If you really want to know I l-l-l-love you Mana" I stuttered while blush rose to my cheeks.  
  
~*~Back to Mana's POV~*~  
  
I can't believe what he just said it must be a trick. I loved him too but I never dreamed he would love me back. We arrived at the Pharaoh's Room.  
  
"We're here Maddy" I stated.  
  
"Should we open the door?" Maddy asked.  
  
"Ladies first" I replied as I walked in the chamber.  
  
When I walked in Maddy followed. I saw Princess Maromi wearing her special gown. It was sand yellow, it went past her knees, and she was wearing her gold heart pendent. Her golden hair was messed up too. (Mar-owe- me) Her German Shepard Minoni (Men-own-e) was sitting at her feet licking up a puddle of what I think are her tears. Her emerald eyes were blood shot and tear stained cheeks were a dead give away. I looked like she was up all night crying.  
  
"Hello Mana" she greeted us weakly with a fake smile.  
  
"Welcome friends Seth is coming soon and I need to tell you something important" Yami stated putting on a fake smile as well.  
  
There's something up. Yami was looking frightened as well.  
  
"Well I'm going to need you guys to be sacrificed to save the world. I know I already put the cards away and the Millennium items away too, but High Priest Seth is very angry and he still has his loyal Blue Eyes with him. So he is a threat and I need two close friends of mine to be killed for the world's sake. Mana, Madado will you guys let High Priest Seth sacrifice you guys?" Yami asked and explained to us.  
  
"I will be sacrificed for you Yami" Madado said while stepping toward Yami.  
  
"Me too" I added.  
  
"You forgot to tell them that they will be turned into Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Duel Monster cards brother," Maromi add to what her big brother Yami said.  
  
"Cool I always wanted to be a Dark Magician Girl" I said to make the Princess happier.  
  
"But I'll miss you so much Mana, you're my best friend" Maromi replied getting up from her throne and giving me a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too little princess" I said to her.  
  
"Stop all this love shit and get on to what we're going to do" A voice said.  
  
I turned around and saw High Priest Seth. He was wearing what he usually wears. He was also carrying his dagger and two blank soul cards and the Millennium puzzle.  
  
"Where did you get that" Maromi asked pushing me away and running toward Minoni.  
  
"I got it from the tomb where else" he answered.  
  
"The tomb robber helped you didn't he?" Yami asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Answer the Pharaoh when he asks something" I demanded.  
  
"Yes he did" Seth replied.  
  
Seth started mumbling a spell and Madado's sole left his body which fell to the ground into one of the sole cards. I picked it up and sure enough he was turned in a Dark Magician. Then Seth mumbled something else and Yami's sole left his body and went into the Millennium puzzle.  
  
"You said only Mana and Madado would be sacrifice!" Maromi screamed while she ran over to her brother's body.  
  
"I lied" Seth replied.  
  
Seth started to mumble a spell. I felt my sole get separated from my body and get pulled into the sole card. It's pretty conferrable in this card.  
  
"How dare you take my only family away, you will pay for your mistakes" I heard Maromi yell at Seth. Then I heard her mumble about her dagger.  
  
"You can't kill me with that pathetic excuse of a weapon" Seth yelled at her.  
  
"Oh really" Maromi stated as I heard a soft whimper come from Seth. Then I saw from the card a red liquid dropping onto a stone floor of the pyramid.  
  
"This is for Madado" I heard Maromi yell then I heard the dagger cut into something then more of that liquid except it was flowing instead of dripping.  
  
"This is for Mana"  
  
Then the dagger ripped into something and more blood.  
  
"And this is for Yami"  
  
Maromi put the dagger right above Seth's heart then pushed it in.  
  
"Now your dead I-I don't have to worry about you"  
  
Minoni walked over to her and liked her face which must have got her out of the trance because-  
  
"OH RA WHAT HAVE I DONE!" little Maromi yelled as she looked at the dead Seth in front of her. Then she started to cry.  
  
"Now I'm an m-m-m-m-murder" She said to Minoni though tears which he was licking.  
  
"Minoni let's go put the card and the Millennium puzzle somewhere special boy" she said to Minoni as she walked out with me, Madado, Yami's items in her arms.  
  
Mokubaliker#1: Isn't little Maromi violent? I really hope you guys like this story. R&R 


End file.
